Tsunayoshi Sawada
Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada (沢田 綱吉, Sawada Tsunayoshi) is the protagonist of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Although at first a cowardly and useless junior high student, Tsuna is suddenly thrust into the role of the tenth generation boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the most prominent mafia family in the underground, forcing him to gather his own family to eventually battle for the survival of the world. His character development from a weak individual who easily gives up to a leader dedicated to and willing to fight for the protection of his friends and family is a critical element of the series. Although he himself does not wish to have anything to do with the mafia, he nevertheless finds himself thrust into numerous battles, so far involving escaped mafia exiles, a rival group of elite assassins within the Vongola, and, eventually, 10 years in the future, the Millefiore Family, a rival family in the process of eliminating the Vongola. As the protagonist of the series, Tsuna appears in all the series' video games, as well as special appearances in both Shonen Jump compilation games, Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars. He also appears in the Hidden Bullet light novels, albeit in a more minor role. On July 8, 2008, Pony Canyon released a character CD containing media from both his and Reborn's voice actors. In the manga, Tsuna is currently participating in a game of Choice against the Millefiore Family 10 years in the future with the Trinisette and the world at stake. In the anime, Tsuna is currently training in preparation for Choice, having been sent to obtain the Seven Arcobaleno Seals to open his Vongola Box. This does not occur in the manga. 'Personality' At the beginning of the series, Tsuna is a junior-high student known in school as "No Good Tsuna" for his poor grades, wimpy attitude, bad luck, and lack of athleticism, a fact which Tsuna freely admits. Although told by others that he is the tenth generation Vongola boss, Tsuna is generally unwilling to take part in anything that has to do with the Mafia. He always denies the fact that he is a future Mafia boss and tries to avoid anyone and anything involved with the Mafia, clinging to any element of an ordinary life he can. Later, though he dislikes the violent history inherent in the mafia, stating that he would rather destroy the Vongola family then accept such a heritage, he is grateful for the friends he has made since meeting Reborn. He cares a a lot for his new 'family' and puts himself in the way of danger and even death in order to protect them Tsuna's personality has developed greatly since the beginning of the manga, where he was a cowardly, useless individual who easily gave up, to an individual of great resolve to protect the companions he has made, doing whatever must be done. Later he is depicted as comfortable with leadership, as the others in his family look to him for decisions which he dispenses without hesitation. The Tsuna of 10 years later is said to be deceased, having been executed by gunning down, though not before making arrangements for the future. But it is later revealed that it was just another special bullet(similar to Dying will Bullet) replaced by Irie Shoichi. Presumably Tsuna 10 years later has settled comfortably into the role of the Tenth Vongola Head. There have been many parallels between Tsuna and the first boss and founder of the Vongola family, Giotto, including physical appearance, fighting technique, and weapons used. Both of their personalities are likely to be very similar as it has been shown that they have similar goals and ways of standards. For example, neither had problems with appointing Guardians from outside the family. Plot Overview Daily Life Arc One day the hitman Reborn came to Japan from Italy in order to train Tsuna into the role of the tenth Vongola boss. Tsuna was chosen, because he was the great-great-great-great grandson of the first Vongola boss, who had moved to Japan a long time ago. As the arc progressed, Tsuna encountered and began to gather his own family. Kokuyo Arc Students from Namimori were attacked by the Kokuyo Gang and Tsuna was forced find and to defeat them. At Healthy Land Tsuna used his last Dying will bullet to fight the leader Rokudo Mukuro. However he was revealed to be possesed by the real Mukuro. Tsuna later found the Mukuro and using the new power granted to him by Leon, Tsuna was able to defeat him. Varia Arc Tsuna encounters Basil, an agent from CEDEF, as he was attacked by Varia's member Superbi Squalo whose leader Xanxus was attempting to become Vongola 10th. Tsuna trained with Reborn and Basil for the next ten days in preperation for the Varia's arrival. Tsuna's father (who was revealed himself to be head of CEDEF) picked Tsuna instead of Xanxus and as such the candidates for the next Vongola family had to fight against each other for possesion of the Vongola Rings. During the Lightning Ring match Tsuna was disqualified (as a result of saving Lambo) and as such was forced to give up the Sky ring, After the Cloud Ring Battle Xanxus sent Gola Mosca on a rampage and Tsuna was forced to destroy it. However it was revealed to have been powered by the captive Ninth and his Dying Will Flames. Xanxus accused Tsuna of attempting to assainate the Ninth and challenged him to a fight. During the Sky Ring Battle Xanxus aquired all seven Vongola rings. However his blood was rejected as he was not really the Ninths son. As a result Tsunas family won. Future Arc Tsuna and company resume their daily routine, but Tsuna is abruptly thrust into another dangerous situation when Reborn is shot with the Ten Year Bazooka and disappears instead of being exchanged with his ten years older self. While searching for Reborn, Tsuna himself is shot with the Ten Year Bazooka and transported 9 years and 10 months into a bleak future, waking up in a coffin, as he himself is dead. He is then met by a future version of Gokudera, who tells him to find and kill Shoichi Irie to prevent this future from happening, although what specifically this would do is unknown. However, before he can explain further, he is replaced by his younger self. To their horror, they are not returned to the past after five minutes. Tsuna and Gokudera soon come in contact with the Vongola of ten years later, who are being annihilated by a rival family, the Millefiore family, and driven into hiding. It seems that the Tsuna of the future destroyed the Vongola rings, putting the Vongola at a disadvantage; most of the family's higher-ups and allies have already been eliminated. Motivated by a desire to prevent this future from coming about, as well as to return to the past, Tsuna is advised by Reborn to gather the Guardians, starting with the strongest Guardian, Hibari. In the process, the Vongola battle numerous times with the Millefiore; while, fortunately, Tsuna learns how to use his Vongola ring. His antics also alert the Millefiore to the presence of not only the Vongola of 10 years ago but the Vongola rings. Events soon conspire to transport most of Tsuna's friends and family to the future, making it imperative to return to the past; in order to accomplish this, Gokudera reveals it is necessary to defeat Byakuran, the head of the Millefiore Family, with the Vongola rings. Thus, Tsuna and the Guardians from the past undergo training to learn the era's unique style of fighting, that is, using boxes and rings, in preparation for an attack on the Millefiore base to be conducted in tandem with Vongola operations against the Millefiore worldwide. Tsuna's training with Hibari drives him near death, forcing him to undergo the Vongola Trial of succession. Tsuna's declaration of his resolve before the former Vongola heads yields the ability to combine the power of the Vongola Ring with his X-Gloves, producing the X-Gloves V.R. (Vongola Ring) Version; while more powerful, the gloves are unbalanced and difficult to handle. However, Tsuna is able to use the gloves' increased to power to develop a new technique, the X-Burner, before the scheduled raid on the Millefiore base. During this time, Tsuna also receives a premonition about a circular white machine that seems to have something to do with traveling back to the past. Tsuna also begins to become more accustomed to the idea of leadership.However, the Millefiore discover the location of the Vongola base and attempt to ambush the Vongola in the middle of the night, forcing the Vongola to attack earlier than expected. Tsuna and company infiltrate the Melone Base, which they discover is conveniently led by Shoichi Irie. Although the group dispatch several Millefiore thugs, Shoichi Irie soon plays his hand and manipulates the placement of the base's rooms to separate the group. Additionally, Tsuna is captured by a Millefiore technician, Spanner, after remaining behind as a decoy and defeating a force of Strau Mosca robots. Surprisingly, Spanner does not kill him, but instead offers to help Tsuna complete the X-Burner technique, on the grounds that he wishes to see it completed. Tsuna cooperates with Spanner after Reborn (who appears via hologram) urges him to; Spanner constructs Tsuna special contact lenses designed to help him use the X-Burner. Tsuna proceeds to use the X-Gloves to obliterate numerous Millefiore agents and obstacles, developing new techniques, as he and Spanner, who is labeled a traitor, make their way to the control room to confront Shoichi Irie. After receiving word of the Varia's victory in Italy, learning of the Real Six Funeral Wreaths and of the plot hatched between his older self, Irie Shoichi, and Hibari, Tsuna asks Spanner and Irie to join the Vongola Family and receives the Sky Vongola box. He begins training again in preparation for the game of Chice initiated by Byakuran. However, his Box Weapon attacks him when he first tries to open it. To make matters worse, mid-training, Haru and Kyoko decide to stop doing household chores, as both become aware they are being left out of the loop; Tsuna ultimately reveals the entire situation to both of them, receiving advice from Kyoko that allows him to open his Vongola Box. Arcobaleno Trials Arc The anime has recently begun a filler arc in which Tsuna and his Guardians are sent momentarily back to the past to obtain the seven Arcobaleno seals, which are prerequisites for opening the Vongola boxes. In the manga, there is no such requirement. Instead of Tsuna and everyone going back to the past for the trials, Byakuran reveals he'd known Irie was going to betray him all along and informs them of the real Millefiore Guardians/Funeral Wreaths. Tsuna has just cleared all the trials. He had cleared Colonnello's trial that tests combat ability and Skull's trial of charisma in the same day. He has also completed Mammon's (Viper's) trial of adaptability. In that trial, Mammon had pretended to take Kyoko as a hostage while she was actually shopping/drinking tea with "Himeko" (Belphegor). The trial involved solving riddles and battling box weapon prototypes. Only Tsuna, Ryohei and Yamamoto participating in this trial. In the end, Tsuna defeated Mammon using the X-Burner. Fon, the holder of the red pacifier, was next with his trial of leadership. The test was to catch him in one hour with all the persons Tsuna had in the school: himself, Haru and Lambo, also secretly, I-Pin, which showed herself in the end to help Tsuna catch her master. With Hibari also there (he doesn't help but beat up Tsuna which caused him to become unconscious and catch Fon), they succeeded and Tsuna got the seal. With only 3 days remained until they had to return to the future and Aria, the holder of the orange pacifier (which doesn't have any qualities the Arcobaleno have, except the pacifier, rather the appearance of a woman), gave Tsuna the trial of tolerance, the acceptance of others even though he doesn't know them thoroughly. Tsuna passed the trial and received the Sky Arcobaleno seal. At the end of the day, Reborn states that he will be the one to give Tsuna and the guardians the next trial. Reborn gives the trial on Namimori Island with all of the guardians involved. Starting the trial, Reborn kicks Tsuna into a boulder, knocking him unconscious. After that, Reborn defeats the guardians one by one. Tsuna awakens and has a chance to defeat Reborn with the X-Burner but stops mid attack, thinking that he can't hurt Reborn because of their friendship. Reborn then defeats Tsuna and tells him that he has failed the trial. All the guardians except Hibari and Lambo later awaken to find themselves in a tower on the beach. After contemplating what to do next, Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera decide to ask Reborn for another chance. Before Reborn can answer, Verde shows up and attacks them. Announcing that he wants the Vongola Rings to try to perfect his box weapons, he attacks the weakened guardians, including Hibari and Lambo who are in Namimori Town. By not giving his own trial, Verde has broken the Arcobaleno Pact and the other Arcobaleno join in to help. This was Verde's plan all along and he captures all the Arcobaleno and demands that Tsuna gives him the rings. Tsuna refuses and they try to save the Arcobaleno. Verde blows up the Arcobaleno but it is revealed that they were never captured but were hidden in an illusion by Viper. Tsuna ends the battle with his X-Burner and destroys Verde, but he turns out to be a robot. Tsuna senses that Verde is near and is in Namimori. Reborn thinks that maybe Tsuna's prediction may be correct. Gokudera thinks that maybe Verde is in Bumpy Rock, the small island where they had once held a swimming competition around. They have found Verde's secret underground laboratory so Tsuna passed Verde's trial of intuition. With 6 seals, they asked Reborn if they could have another fight but Tsuna didn't know that he already passed his trial. Tsuna had actually passed it when he battled Verde and the box weapons, and thus is granted the seal. With all 7 seals, they went home. The next morning, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Lambo, Reborn, Kyoko, Haru and I-Pin goes to the Namimori Shrine, and they return to the future using the 10-Year-Bazooka they found there, except for Tsuna and Reborn, who were waiting for Hibari. After a long time of waiting, Hibari did not show up, and Reborn forces Tsuna into the bazooka. In the future, they realize that Hibari actually went there early. Choice Arc The training complete, he and his Family proceed to the decided meeting place to begin the game of Choice. During the Choice battle, Tsuna engages and temporarily defeats the Millefiore Mist Wreath, Torikabuto, although ultimately he is trapped within an illusion. During the battle, he demonstrates not only his increased strength and the power of the Vongola Sky Box but again his role as the Tenth, giving orders when the battle turns grim. However, he is too late to prevent Shoichi from being attacked, and the Vongola lost the Choice battle. Shoichi woke up to find out that they had lost the Choice battle. Tsuna didn't understand why it is so important to win even if it is for all of humanity. Shoichi then goes on to explain his past experiences and Byakura's power. Shoichi continues to explain that the reason Byakuran's so powerful is that he could take the best of the parallel worlds he exists in and use that knowledge to conquer each of them. Another big surprise is that Shoichi used a special bullet to put future Tsuna into a death like state and was actually alive and that he knew the only help to defeat the Millefiore was in the past. Tsuna finally understands why they are the only hope but it is to late. Byakuran demands the Vongola rings as they had lost, but Shoichi asks for a rematch as the last time they played Choice, Byakuran had lost, failed to pay and therefore had offered Shoichi any condition that Shoichi wanted next time they played. Byakuran denies this had never happened and rejects the rematch as boss of the Millefiore Family. Later during the Battle between the Six Funeral Wreaths, he saves everyone after defeating Ghost the Lightning Funeral Wreath, he is now fighting Byakuran, the boss of the Millefiore Family. Relationships Nana Sawada Tsuna's mother, Nana Sawada, is a kind woman and a good mother who sometimes displays a paradoxical lack of concern for her son. She is very much in love with her husband, but, like many characters in the series, is oblivious to both Tsuna's and her husband's involvement with the mafia. Despite the dangerous situations she and her son always seem to be embroiled in of late, she curiously is generally unfazed. Similarly, as with both her husband and her son, she seems to be accustomed to caring for and not giving up on people who others see as lazy and worthless layabouts. Iemitsu Sawada = = Tsuna's father, Iemitsu Sawada, is another story altogether. He has been absent for much of Tsuna's life and is viewed by his son as a lazy slacker and a deadbeat dad, although ultimately his character comes off as outrageous, taking ludicrous jobs and wantonly distributing alcohol. Although Tsuna thinks very lowly of him, his father seems to have great respect and high hopes for Tsuna's future, since he is the one who suggested making Tsuna the tenth boss of the Vongola family. Despite his worthless appearance, Tsuna's father has also steadfastly provided for his family for years and pulls strings behind the scenes for his son. Reborn As the IX's most trusted assassin, Reborn was sent to Japan to educate Tsuna and make him a true successor of the Vongola family. Although Reborn is usually quite cryptic and hard on Tsuna he only has the best intentions. They have been through quite a bit together and have formed a bond of friendship that allows them to work very well together. Initially, Tsuna was wary of Reborn due to Reborn's involvement with the mafia and often tried to avoid contact with him, due to Reborn's spartan methods of training, which more often then not involved Tsuna getting shot, facing danger, and humiliated. Tsuna was also often shocked by Reborn's random appearances in numerous costumes, his use of insects as a spy network, and his casual use of violence, though ironically he depended upon and looked to Reborn for help in numerous situations. Ultimately, the two form a teacher-student bond that has brought about a drastic improvement in Tsuna's character and ability to lead the Vongola, something that Tsuna recognizes. This relationship has changed in recent times to more that of comrades-in-arms, though Reborn still largely remains a teaching figure. Kyoko Sasagawa At the beginning of the series, Tsuna has a deep-seated, one-sided crush on Kyoko, seeing her as the only reason to come to school, which is otherwise a humiliating experience. However, with the involvement of Reborn, he quickly catches her attention, albeit by publicly embarrassing himself as a result of the Dying Will Bullet. The two quickly progress to a deeper friendship, though it possesses a certain chemistry that only Kyoko's best friend, Hana, seems to see. As with all of Tsuna's friends and family, Tsuna easily fights to protect Kyoko, though he becomes extremely embarrassed around her and is often concerned with appearing "uncool" in front of her. When her life was threatened during the Kokuyo arc, he was willing to sacrifice his life for hers; only the swift intervention of Dr. Shamal, Lambo, and I-Pin prevented this from happening. He covets a protective charm received from her; Kyoko later sews him a pocket on his clothes so he won't lose it. In the Future Arc, he panics and chases after her when Bianchi tells him she is leaving because of being left out of the loop; ultimately, he tells her about the Mafia and is aided in his training when Kyoko observes that the behavior of Tsuna's Vongola Box is much like his own. Ultimately, his crush perseveres. Although Kyoko obviously views Tsuna as a good friend, it remains up to speculation whether she reciprocates his feelings. During the Future Arc, Tsuna comes in contact with Kyoko from ten years later, who refers to him as "Tsu-kun" before being exchanged with her past self. How the pair's relationship has developed in those ten years also remains up to speculation. Haru Miura Haru has a deep one sided admiration for Tsuna that started when he saved her from drowning. She is a bit over enthusiastic towards Tsuna in the expression of her feelings towards him. Unlike Kyoko, Haru knows about Tsuna's position in the mafia and seems to love him more for it. Unfortunately for her, while Tsuna sees her as a friend, he also sees her as a little crazy. Hayato Gokudera Tsuna is often flustered by Gokudera's enthusiasm (which is only towards him), but sees him as a true friend. He even told Gokudera to abandon his ring half during his fight with Belphegor (as the circumstances would have ended up killing Gokudera). Tsuna of ten years later apparently appoints Gokudera as his right hand man, which indicates that he continues to rely upon Gokudera. Gokudera initially views Tsuna as a weak and worthless individual (which, admittedly, Tsuna was), attempting to claim Tsuna's place as the Tenth Vongola. However, this viewpoint is quickly displaced for one near hero-worshiping. Gokudera is incredibly loyal to Tsuna, becoming hostile towards individuals who he views as hurting or discrediting the Tenth. He is extremely enthusiastic about mafia activities, training or becoming stronger for the "glory of the Tenth" or the Vongola. One of Gokudera's greatest ambitions seems to be taking the position of Tsuna's right hand man, which, it is revealed, he eventually manages. Unfortunately, Gokudera's zeal often leads to him becoming needlessly injured, as Gokudera often cares more about such concepts as "the glory of the Tenth" than his own life. This is best demonstrated in Chapter 29, when Gokudera rushes to the hospital to see Tsuna and shows up beat and bleeding. He brushes it all off with a "I'm fine, I was just got run over a couple times on my way here". Gokudera's loyalty and dedication have apparently only increased 10 years later, as he is found diligently mourning at Tsuna's coffin. Takeshi Yamamoto Initially, Tsuna clings to Yamamoto as one of the last bastions of normalcy in his life otherwise dominated by violence and the mafia, especially as Yamamoto continues to think that the entire situation is merely a gigantic roleplaying game. Unfortunately for Tsuna, Yamamoto takes the "role-playing game" very seriously, and Tsuna often finds himself unwillingly dragged along by Yamamoto's seemingly misplaced calmness and confidence. However, Tsuna definitely sees Yamamoto as a true friend, albeit much more sensible than Gokudera; Tsuna seems to not have to worry about Yamamoto as much. Both also find common ground in their lack of effort at school, as both end up taking supplementary classes. Yamamoto likewise views Tsuna as a friend, ever since Tsuna stopped him from committing suicide. He generally defers to Tsuna as the Tenth; however, though he seems fine with following Tsuna's leadership. Hibari Kyoya As Hibari is one of the most bloodthirsty characters in the series, Tsuna is never comfortable with him (often getting "bitten to death"). Nevertheless, Tsuna generally feels more confident when Hibari is around, due to Hibari's deserved reputation as an excellent and merciless fighter. On the other hand, Hibari generally is aloof to Tsuna, often describing him as a "herbivore." He avoids Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians due to his dislike of "grouping," and views them as weak and not worth his time. In the future, however, Tsuna has apparently gained enough power to gain Hibari's respect as the two together (along with Shoichi Irie) devise the plan to get their past selves, into the future. Ryohei Sasagawa Tsuna is often flustered by Ryohei's passion, and the confidence Ryohei has in his strength. He is often roped into fights alongside Ryohei (often schemes to get Tsuna into the boxing club), leaving Tsuna wondering how he could be Kyoko's brother. However, Tsuna values him as a good friend, referring to him as an older brother. Tsuna also shows reluctance whenever Ryohei fights, due to how his injuries could affect Kyoko. Mukuro Rokudo Tsuna greatly hated Mukuro for the horrible things he had done to his friends, in order to lure him out. After hearing about Mukuro's past from Ken, Tsuna lost his hatred towards him. Although Reborn often tries to remind him about those horrible things, Tsuna remains concerned over Mukuro's well-being. He does not see Mukuro much of an enemy and seems worried whenever bad things have occurred to him; Tsuna became shocked when Shoichi told them that Byakuran had personally 'disposed' of Mukuro, and when he heard that Mukuro had been in the water tank for over 10 years. Chrome Dokuro She is Tsuna's Guardian of the Mist (along with Mukuro Rokudo) and she seems to appear out of nowhere with Tsuna in some scenes, though it could be coincidence. She also seems to like Tsuna as he was the only one who trusted her to be his Mist Guardian out of every in the group for the Ring Battle and rewarded him with a kiss, much to his embarrassment. Although this may just mean she likes Tsuna over the rest of the family. Weapons and Abilities Tsuna is capable of using the Dying Will Flame (when shot with special bullets), which is a form of high pressured energy capable of having destructive powers or purifying evil auras. It initially lies within a person's body until it is awakened, helping increase a person's strength. When a person is able to control the full potential and power of the a Dying Will they are able to go to Dying Will Mode/Hyper Dying Will Mode any time. Reborn said that any one has the potential to do this but not many people can withstand the training phases. Forms *'Dying Will Shot': When Tsuna is shot by Reborn's Dying Will Bullet, it uses the pressure he faces during a crisis to externally remove Tsuna's body limiters. He then uses his increased strength and renewed confidence to fulfill his dying will; the last thought he regretted before being shot. The effects of the Dying Will shot last for only five minutes The Dying Will Bullet also has the unusual side-effect of destroying all of Tsuna's clothing, although his boxers always manage to survive. The Dying Will Flame also appears on his head. Reborn also exhibits that firing the Dying Will Bullet into different parts of the body results in different effects. *'Criticism Shot:' (小言弾, Kogoto Dan): When hit by the Criticism Shot, Tsuna is able to hear, in real time, criticism or rebukes from those close to him. Rather than removing his body limiters externally, it awakens Tsuna's hidden willpower, internally removing his body limiters. This causes him to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode. As with the Dying Will Mode, it increases his strength and stamina, although to a greater extent. It also removes the limiters on his internal senses, giving him "Hyper Intuition," which allowsTsuna to see things such as the weak points of enemies and through illusions. Tsuna later obtains pills from Basil that allow him to go into Hyper Dying Will form